powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Megazord
:For the movie version of this Megazord, see Ninja FalconMegazord. The Ninja Megazord is the combination of five of the Ninjazords. It was used in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3 and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Overview The Ninja Megazord was the combination of the Bear, Crane, Wolf, Frog, and Ape Ninjazords. The Black Frog formed the legs, and attached to the Yellow Bear, which formed the torso. The Blue Wolf and Red Ape formed the two arms, left and right respectively, and the Pink Crane formed the head. Equipped with its Power Gloves, it can throw super energy punches. It's main strength was its speed - it was much more agile than previous Megazords, but it couldn't hold anything due to its lack of fingers. Optionally, the White Falcon could attach to the back of the Megazord, giving it flight capability; this combination was referred to as the Ninja MegaFalconzord. It could fly into the air charging the Ape and Wolf as it flies, and finish off monsters by using a charged-up Wolf and Ape Ninjazords' fists to fly and hit the monster. The Ninja Megazord is the first Megazord not to sport a weapon. Its finisher instead involves an energy punch from its fists. History After the Thunderzords were destroyed by Rito Revolto, the Rangers traveled to the Temple of Power, where a legendary being named Ninjor (the alleged creator of the original Power Coins) gave them new powers and new Ninjazords. The Ninjazords were the Falcon, Bear, Crane, Wolf, Frog, and Ape. These Zords used the cunning and stealth of Ninja instead of brute force. The Ninja Megazord has five component Ninjazords. There is also a sixth core Ninjazord that is not included in the formation- the White Ninja Falconzord. The Ninjazords cannot be summoned without the Falconzord. When the Falconzord was stolen by Kat while she was under Rita's spell, the Rangers couldn't summon the other five until Billy constructed a remote to replicate the Falconzord's systems within the Ninja Megazord. This remote was later used to control the Ninja Megazord alongside the Shogun Megazord. When Master Vile reversed time, the Rangers lost the ability to summon their Ninjazords; only the Falconzord was used by the Aquitar Rangers and was summoned using Billy's remote device. The current whereabouts of the Ninjazords are unknown; Tommy simply mentions that Ninjor is back in the Temple and the Zords are "gone" during "A Zeo Beginning" and Zordon, Billy, and Alpha 5 construct new zords for the Zeo Rangers. Billy makes an offhand comment in "Mondo's Last Stand" about recycling parts of "old Zords"; however, it is unclear whether this refers to MMPR-era Zords like the Ninjazords or unused components used to construct the Zeo Zords, which were "old" compared to the newly-acquired Super Zeo Zords. The White Ninja Falconzord was shown to still exist in "Dimensions in Danger", when Tommy used it to stop Lord Draven's Mega Arrows shattering the dimensional barriers, suggesting that the other Ninjazords may still exist even if they were never used after the destruction of the Power Coins. Components Black Frog Ninjazord The Frog Ninjazord is the second Zord of Adam Park, the second Black Ranger. When on its own, it could breath fire and release several smaller frogs, which can latch on to their target and produce an electric shock. In the movie, it could lasso a monster with its tongue and send an electric pulse through the tongue to electrocute the enemy. It formed the legs of the Ninja Megazord. Pink Crane Ninjazord The Crane Ninjazord is the third Zord of Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger. It became the first Zord of Katherine Hillard, the second Pink Ranger. The Crane Ninjazord was given to Kimberly by Ninjor, who was its keeper for a long time. The Zord also became Katherine's Ninjazord following Kimberly's departure. On its own, the Crane can fire lasers from its wings. The Crane Ninjazord formed the head of the Ninja Megazord. Blue Wolf Ninjazord The Wolf Ninjazord is the third Zord of Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger. When fighting alone, it was capable of doing flips and striking enemies with its tail. It was also shown to have blinding speed and agility. In the movie, it was shown biting one of Ivan Ooze's Ectomorphicons, and not letting go. It forms the left arm of the Ninja Megazord. It also lacked the Power Glove on its head; instead, the head functioned as the hand, with the lower jaw functioning as an opposable thumb. Yellow Bear Ninjazord The Bear Ninjazord is the second Zord of Aisha Campbell, the second Yellow Ranger. When fighting alone, it could create massive earthquakes by stomping the ground, or fire energy blasts from its eyes. It formed the torso of the Ninja Megazord. In the movie, it had the ability to become a biped, allowing it to use its front paws as fists. Red Ape Ninjazord The Ape Ninjazord is the second Zord of Rocky DeSantos, the second Red Ranger. The Ape Ninjazord was given to Rocky by Ninjor, who was its keeper for a long time. It is similar to the Red Dragon Thunderzord in battle mode, serving as the humanoid fighter of the group as the only Ninjazord to stand on two legs and battle. It used twin ninja-to swords as its weapons, and formed the right arm of the Ninja Megazord. Despite being merely an arm on the Ninja Megazord, it was shown to be the same size as the monsters the Rangers confronted, managing to stand up to Rito Revolto on its own and later defeating Marvo the Meanie solo as Rocky blamed himself for the monster's creation. This suggests that to transform, it mustcompact itself smaller than shown on the toy. In the movie, it lacked the dual swords and relied on hand-to-hand combat. Red Ape Ninjazord Weapons.PNG|Weapon Cockpits BlackNinjazordCockpit.jpg|Black Frog Ninjazord cockpit MMPR_Crane_cockpit_pink.png|Pink Crane Ninjazord cockpit BlueNinjazordShogunCockpit.jpg|Blue Wolf Ninjazord cockpit YellowNinjanzordShogunzordCockpit.jpg|Yellow Bear Ninjazord cockpit RedNinjazordShogunzordCockpit.jpg|Red Ape Ninjazord cockpit NinjaMegazordCockpit.jpg|Ninja Megazord cockpit Transformation The Ninja Megazord was one of the simplest zord transformations when it came to its secondary mode and its Ultrazord mode. The Frog forms the lower torso, thighs & legs, Bear forms the torso, Wolf forms the left arm, Ape forms the right arm, and Crane forms the head while the Falconzord can attach to his back so he can fly. Design PLEX designed Ninja Megazord. Its design is based on lightly armored ninja, most evident in the vented headgear and barefoot/sandal-like foot design. It also utilizes add on pieces that reflect two basic types of hand attacks, the fist and the closed palm. Originally designed to be a secondary mecha, it became the primary Megazord when adapted for Power Rangers, thus making the upgrade to a heavier-armored Shogun Megazord later on. The Frog, Wolf and Bear have a simplistic streamlined design, much like old Japanese art, while the Crane recalls the look of origami (paper cranes). The Red Ape on the other hand is a more direct representation of the legendary Monkey King, which last inspired the design of the Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord in Battle Mode. Additional Formations *The Ninja Megazord could combine with the White Ninja Falconzord to become Ninja MegaFalconzord. *Ninja MegaFalconzord could then combine with Titanus to become Ninja Ultrazord. Legendary Ranger Devices }} Toys The Ninja Megazord has seen several deluxe releases, action figures, collectible figures and even remote-control versions. Ninja Megazord in the Movie The Ninjazords and Ninja Megazord are featured in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. However the names and designs differ. Notes *While the toys name the Zords without color, the in-show full names include the color of the Zords, thus Ape Ninjazord is Red Ape Ninjazord. The names also differ from the movie version as in the film, say the Red Ape Ninjazord is the Ninja ApeZord. *The Ninja Megazord is the first primary Megazord in the franchise to both lack a weapon and have a finisher independent weapon. The next would be the Red Battlezord. **The Mega Dragonzord lacked weapons too but that was a secondary Megazord formation at best. *Unlike the Thunderzords from the previous season, the Ninja Zords had American-made cockpit sets created for both the individual Zords and the Ninja Megazord to represent the rangers in pre-combination scenes. The Ninja Zord cockpit sets were re-used for the Shogunzord cockpits, with an additional white cockpit set created for the White Shogunzord. *Since the Ninjazords and Titanus came from separate Sentai seasons, all footage of the Ninja Ultrazord was created specifically for Power Rangers, using off-the-shelf Power Rangers toys. *In Kakuranger, they are the final Mecha to appear. In Power Rangers, they are the first Season 3 Zords to appear. *They are the only Zords introduced in Season 3 to not be used by the Alien Rangers. See Also Category:Megazord Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Zords (Mighty Morphin 3) Category:Five-Piece Megazords